Now and Forever
by keepitasasecret
Summary: MAIN: Choi Minho (SHINee) x Yoon Jeonghan (Seventeen) KINGDOM!AU
1. Chapter 1

**Now and Forever**

 **Chapter 1 – Dua Pangeran**

* * *

Perkenalkan dunia baru ini. Perang dunia ketiga telah terjadi sekitar dua setengah abad yang lalu. Setelah perang dunia ketiga, beberapa wilayah kekuasan makin berantakan. Tidak ada persatuan sosial dunia atau persatuan apa pun. Semua musnah. Semua di mulai baru kembali. Perlu waktu sekitar 50 tahun untuk membentuk kekuasaan. Mereka yang pintar bisa membangun kekuasaan dengan cara mendirikan kerajaan. Mungkin karena perang dunia ketiga inilah manusia mulai belajar menghargai sehingga belum ada aroma pembantaian lagi sampai sejauh ini, 60 tahun setelahnya.

Di sebuah wilayah terdapat dua kerajaan besar. Dan berceritalah kisah tentang dua kerajaan besar tersebut. Dua kerajaan yang dibangun oleh Choi dan Yoon sehingga akan di teruskan oleh Choi dan Yoon pula. Dua kerajaan ini berdampingan dan hidup dalam tenang. Kriminal kecil hanya terjadi 5 tahun sekali setelah kerajaan ini berdiri. Kini, dua kerajaan telah memasuki generasi keempat dan beruntung, calon generasi kelima-pun telah tiba di dunia dengan selamat. Raja Choi memberi anaknya nama Choi Minho yang berarti Min (tangguh) dan Ho (penyembuh). Sedangkan raja Yoon memberi anaknya nama Yoon Jeonghan yang berarti Jeong (negara) dan Han (bersih) dan mengharapkan generasi ini dapat membangun negara atau kepemimpinan lebih bersih.

Namun sayang, keduanya memiliki goresan kecil di kehidupan mereka. Minho terlahir bukan dari sang ratu, melainkan dari selir raja karena ratu tak kunjung hamil. Sang ratu tak mempungkiri rasa kecewa bahwa bukan rahimnya yang menghasilkan generasi berikutnya, namun sang ratu sangat menyayangi Minho layaknya darah daging sendiri. Sedangkan Jeonghan terlahir berbeda dengan warna rambut keputihan dan dua bola mata berbeda warna. Jika di dalam gelap, mata Jeonghan akan berwarna senada namun ketika mendalami maka akan terlihat pupil berwarna hitam dan coklat pekat. Beberapa mengatakan itu kutukan namun beberapa mengatakan itu anugerah.

Pangeran Minho tumbuh sesuai namanya. Minho tangguh dengan tubuh yang sudah bagus terbentuk di usia dini. Pangeran Jeonghan ikut tumbuh layaknya manusia biasa untuk mengenyampingkan 'cacat' ditubuhnya. Otak Jeonghan berkembang pintar hingga bersosialisasi bukan hal berat untuknya.

Keduanya sering bertemu dan kini bertemu disebuah pesta yang diselenggarakan dua kerajaan untuk memperingati usia dewasa kedua pangeran. Seluruh rakyat ikut berpesta dan disini mereka, Minho dan Jeonghan, terjebak di perpustakaan kerajaan Yoon karena lagi-lagi pelayannya lupa memperbaiki engsel pintu perpustakaan. Posisi perpustakaan dekat dengan halaman tempat penyelenggaraan pesta hingga suara teriakan teredam dan kebanyakan para pelayan ikut berpesta malam ini juga.

"Maaf," tutur Jeonghan setelah mencoba menarik-narik pintu perpustakaan.

"Tidak apa. Ini bukan pertama kalinya kita terjebak disini, bukan?" Minho berkata santai sembari mengambil sembarang buku. Bagi pangeran Minho, ketika bersama Jeonghan adalah waktunya untuk bebas berbuat apa pun. Mendengkur, mengumpat, memalaskan diri, segalanya.

"Dan kau tak akan mencoba untuk membuka pintu ini untuk kita?" Jeonghan bertanya sopan. Pangeran Jeonghan tidak terbiasa untuk bersikap diluar tata krama yang tercantum. Kepalanya telah mengambil kontrol seluruh tubuh dan membuat dirinya menjadi sosok seperti cerita-cerita dogeng yang baik.

Minho menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan tenggelam pada buku yang di ambilnya. Minho duduk di sofa yang tersedia. Jeonghan menyerah. Sedikit merapikan rambutnya yang panjang, Jeonghan mendekati jendela perpustakaan dan duduk di pinggiran jendela.

"Kita peran utama di acara ini, dan kau membiarkan kita terjebak." Jeonghan berkata.

"Uh-uhm, yah~ Hei, bagaimana besok kita berkuda? Aku rasa cuaca akan cerah."

"Apa kau mendengarkanku?" Jeonghan memasang wajah tak percaya.

"Aku hanya mengajakmu berkuda.." jawab Minho merasa benar.

Jeonghan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Aku akan bertanya pada Ibuku terlebih dahulu.." jawab Jeonghan pelan. Kepalanya berpaling menonton para rakyat yang sedang menikmati pesta lewat jendela dan disana kedua orang tua mereka bercampur bahagia dengan yang lain. Beberapa orang yang melihat Jeonghan, langsung melambai tangan ke arahnya. Yah, tidak susah mencari Jeonghan dengan rambut mencolok seperti ini.

Minho menutup bukunya setelah mendengar jawaban terakhir Jeonghan. Minho tau seperti apa hidup Jeonghan baik luar maupun di dalam. Sang ratu sangatnya perhatian pada setiap gerakan yang Jeonghan lakukan di karenakan 'kecacatan' tersebut. Hal tersebut kadang membuat Jeonghan seperti berada dalam penjara karena terlalu banyak hal yang Jeonghan tidak boleh lakukan.

Berdiri dari duduk nyamannya, Minho menghampiri Jeonghan yang sesekali membalas lambaian rakyat di bawah sana. Minho mendudukkan diri di seberang Jeonghan dan ikut memperhatikan jendela, mencari kedua orang tua mereka. Setelah menemukan kedua orang tua mereka, Minho kali ini memperhatikan Jeonghan yang duduk memeluk kedua lututnya. Matanya masih berkeliaran keseluruh penjuru halaman kerajaan yang dijadikan tempat pesta. Sesekali bibirnya tersenyum, membuat Minho ikut menarik bibir, tersenyum.

Malam tahun ini adalah malam dimana mereka berdua harus tahu bagaimana kedudukan mereka berikutnya. Malam tahun ini mereka terlalu banyak menanamkan kata harapan. Minho bahkan melihat bulan malam ini sangatlah indah. Apalagi ketika sinarannya jatuh di rambut Jeonghan. Pantulannya terlihat seperti cermin perak yang membuat tangan Minho tak bisa diam dan berakhir mengambil ujung rambut Jeonghan secara perlahan. Tanpa pergerakan berarti, Jeonghan hanya menggerakkan sedikit wajahnya dalam posisi duduk yang masih sama untuk mematri matanya pada Minho yang tersenyum.

"Masih selembut yang dulu.." bibir Minho memuji begitu mudah dalam gumaman kecil yang mampu di dengar Jeonghan. Kali ini tangannya lebih menjelajah hingga permukaan rambut Jeonghan dielus-elus pelan oleh Minho dan berakhir mengacak lembut rambut Jeonghan. Lalu Minho memperbaiki kembali rambut Jeonghan sebelum pemilik rambut berubah murka dan melempar Minho keluar jendela.

"Kau ingat ketika rambutmu lebih panjang dari ini dan aku mengepang dua rambutmu.." Minho tiba-tiba membuka kenangan mereka.

"Aku ingat." Jawab Jeonghan tersenyum murah. "Tapi aku tidak ingin mengingat.."

"Oh.." Minho kikuk. "Maaf.." ujarnya pelan karena dia juga ingat bahwa kata mengepang tidaklah cocok dengan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Pada saat itu yang Minho lakukan adalah merusak rambut Jeonghan hingga Jeonghan menangis dan rambut yang rusak tersebut tak bisa dirapikan dan dipotong. Jeonghan tidak mau berbicara dengan Minho selama 2 bulan kunjungan.

Jeonghan menghela dan tersenyum kecil melihat ekspresi Minho. "Tak apa. Lupakan saja," ujarnya kembali memperhatikan halaman kerajaan. "Waktu tentu berlangsung sangat cepat,"

Minho mengangguk. "Ya, sangat cepat."

"Rasanya baru kemarin kita merayakan hasil buruan pertamamu," goda Jeonghan.

Minho tersenyum bangga. Ketika itu Jeonghan berkata ingin rusa sehingga tanpa pikir panjang Minho berburu rusa yang dipilih Jeonghan dan berakhir menyeret tubuh mati rusa sebagai hadiah untuk Jeonghan. Sayang, sang pangeran tidak memasang wajah bahagia ketika menerima hadiah seperti itu dan membuat Minho merasa bersalah.

Saat itu Minho bertanya; "Kenapa kau tidak senang?"

Dahi Jeonghan mengerut. "Apa kau bodoh? Kau baru saja membunuhnya.."

"Tapi ketika makan, kau juga harus membunuh binatang yang ingin kau makan.." bela Minho.

"Tidak. Mereka sudah mati sebelum aku makan!" Jeonghan mendadak keras kepala dan Minho tak mau kalah hingga adu mulut mereka dilerai oleh pengawal yang kebetulan lewat sembari menyingkirkan mayat rusa tersebut.

Dua minggu tiada kata diantara mereka hingga akhirnya Minho menyerah dan pergi ke hutan dan berburu kelinci. Namun kali ini Minho berburu menggunakan jebakan hingga kelinci yang di dapatnya baik-baik saja. Minho membawa kelinci tersebut untuk Jeonghan sebagai tanda permintaan maaf. Dan lagi-lagi, sang pangeran tidak senang dengan hadiah yang di dapatnya.

"Kenapa lagi?" tanya Minho frustrasi.

"Kau baru saja memisahkan kelinci kecil ini dengan keluarganya! Aku tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiranmu, kenapa kau begitu jahat?!"

"Aku hanya memberi apa yang kau mau!"

"Aku tidak mau ini!"

"Lalu apa maumu?!"

Jeonghan diam. Melihat Minho makin berapi-api bukan pilihan bagus. Tingkah emosional Minho sangatlah stabil hingga meredamnya adalah hal yang susah. Namun bukan itu yang dipikiran Jeonghan saat itu. Kepala Jeonghan saat itu penuh dengan satu permintaan kecil untuk Minho. Ya, hanya permintaan kecil.

"A-aku ingin kau juga mengajakku ketika berjalan-jalan.." ujar Jeonghan ragu.

Sejak hari itu, Minho tidak pernah absen untuk bertanya apakah Jeonghan mau ikut dengannya kemana pun dirinya pergi. Hal itu terus berlanjut hingga kini, di tahun usia dewasa mereka.

Terdengar suara tawa rendah Minho memecah pikiran mereka yang tenggelam di kenangan lalu. Terlalu banyak kenangan yang membuat mereka berakhir seperti saat ini. Ya, terlalu banyak.

"Aku senang kita banyak membuat kenangan ketika masih kecil dulu," ujar Minho mengawang. Kepalanya mengadah. Tanpa ada udara dari luar yang masuk, Minho seperti menarik napas segar. "Aku bahagia dengan kebersamaan kita.."

Jeonghan menarik wajahnya keluar dari posisi awal. "A-apa?" tanya Jeonghan terkejut.

"Hm? Apa?" Minho menoreh bingung.

Jeonghan membuang wajahnya ke arah lain. Menghindari tatapan Minho dan sedikit merunduk. "Lupakan," ujarnya rendah yang membuat Minho makin bingung.

Di bawah siraman bulan, seluruh sisi tubuh Jeonghan memanas. Sisi wajahnya memerah dan Jeonghan berusaha meredam dengan gelintir jantung yang berdegup menyiksa. Minho hanya tidak sadar seberapa berpengaruh perkataannya barusan untuk seseorang seperti Jeonghan.

Ya, kebersamaan mereka memang membahagiakan.

Seperti mimpi Jeonghan untuk terus bersama Minho..


	2. Chapter 2

**Now and Forever**

 **Chapter 2 – Dia benci dia**

* * *

Jeonghan benci Minho. Benci, benci, benci!

"Aku benci padamu," ungkap Jeonghan pelan.

Minho berpaling dengan wajah polos. "Bukankah aku sudah mengajakmu berkuda?" tanya Minho berusaha membenarkan tindakannya kali ini.

"Benar, tapi kau tidak bilang padaku jika kita akan memancing." Ujar Jeonghan berusaha mengejar Minho yang terus melangkah besar menelusuri semak belukar yang akan menyambungkan jalan mereka menuju tepi danau kecil.

"Oh ya?" Minho tertawa bahagia berpeluk dengan alat-alat pancing dari raja Choi. Sosok Minho yang melangkah terlalu cepat mulai hilang dari pandangan Jeonghan karena semak belukar yang lebih tinggi dari jangkauan matanya.

"Min—" Jeonghan memutar kepala mencari-cari sosok lelaki itu. "Choi Minho-ssi!" panggilanya berharap Minho mendengar dan muncul di hadapannya untuk menjemput dirinya yang kehilangan jejak. Kemana pun kepala Jeonghan berputar yang dilihatnya hanyalah semak belukar. Kuda Minho pun tertinggal jauh dibelakang, memutuskan untuk kembali merupakan bukan pilihan.

"Min—"

"Hei," sebuah tangan meraup lengan Jeonghan yang mulai panik. Dan itu Minho, berdiri tak jauh dari Jeonghan. "Aku menaruh terlebih dahulu alat pancing agar aku bisa menuntunmu ketika berjalan," ujar Minho yang Jeonghan sadari telah bertangan kosong.

Jeonghan mengangguk ragu karena dirinya sempat panik hanya karena kehilangan Minho selama 4 menit.

"Kemarilah," Minho mengulurkan tangannya tanpa ragu kepada Jeonghan yang harus berpikir dua kali sebelum menyambut tangan tersebut. Tangan keduanya bertaut kemudian. Minho berusaha menyingkirkan semak yang mengganggu langkah mereka. Bahkan memastikan Jeonghan baik-baik saja ketika melewati semak belukar.

Mereka sampai di bibir danau kecil yang berwarna kehijauan terindah yang pernah dilihat Jeonghan. Minho bersiap-siap dengan menaruh segala keperluan memancing di perahu kayu tak jauh dari dermaga kecil. Jeonghan yang masih takjub baru sadar ketika Minho memberi godaan.

"Masih membenciku?"

Dengan wajah berpura-pura berang, Jeonghan membuang muka. "Ya, tentu saja." Ujar Jeonghan tegas. "Aku benci denganmu sampai kapan pun!" Jeonghan berjalan dengan rutukan kecil menuju perahu dan naik tanpa dipersilahkan.

Minho tahu bahwa Jeonghan tidak serius dengan kata bencinya. Minho juga tahu dimana letak kesalahannya untuk kali ini tanpa bertanya. Ya, setelah pesta semalaman, keluarga kerajaan Choi menginap di kerajaan Yoon. Pagi buta, Minho langsung menyeret Jeonghan dan mendudukkannya di kuda. Minho ikut menaiki kuda yang sama dan memacu kuda tersebut keluar gerbang batas kerajaan dimana Jeonghan masih setengah sadar dan masih memakai piyama! Jeonghan pasti marah karena hal tersebut, pikir Minho. Ditambah, mereka berdua pergi tanpa pamit.

Jeonghan duduk di perahu dan segera memeluk lututnya untuk menghindari dingin pagi. Sejenak Jeonghan menghela ringan untuk mengeluarkan udara hangat dari mulutnya. Disela helanya, dia kembali mengingat apa yang terjadi tadi pagi. Bagaimana Minho bisa menariknya bebas dan menggendongnya naik kuda dan ikut naik di punggung kuda yang sama. Jeonghan yang setengah sadar harus menyesuaikan diri agar tidak terbawa angin yang berlawanan menembus kecepatan lari kuda. Disaat itulah, di titik itulah, Jeonghan benci dengan apa yang terjadi. Ketika punggungnya bersandar nyaman di dada Minho dengan batasan fabrik pakaian mereka. Tak hanya itu, Minho pun –entah dengan sadar atau pun tidak— memeluk tangan kiri Jeonghan yang tengah melingkar dipinggang Jeonghan sendiri. Jeonghan harus bertahan hingga kuda mereka berhenti. Mungkin tidak cukup sampai disana, Minho membantu Jeonghan yang sudah merutuk ketika turun dari kuda. Masing dengan posisi tidak imbang, Minho menangkap cepat tubuh Jeonghan yang oleng dan kemudian tertawa kecil sembari merusak _bed-hair_ Jeonghan menjadi lebih rusak.

Minho hanya tidak sadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya bisa mengakibatkan Jeonghan memiliki kondisi paling buruk, sangat buruk.

"Berhentilah merutuk," Minho naik perahu dan mulai melepas tali perahu. Kayuhan pertama, kedua, ketiga dan seterusnya, mulut Jeonghan masih mendekap tak ingin bersuara. " _Ugh_ , baiklah. Kau ingin ikan yang mana? Aku akan mengambilkannya untukmu," Minho mengalah.

Jeonghan hanya menunjuk sembarangan seekor ikan yang tengah menari indah di dalam air menggunakan bibirnya yang mencurut tanpa merubah posisi duduk yang masih memeluk kedua lutut. Minho melempar kail tanpa pikir panjang karena dirinya juga tidak melihat ikan mana yang ditunjuk Jeonghan dengan bibirnya tersebut. Beberapa menit menunggu hingga kail Minho ditarik-tarik halus. Segera Minho menarik kailnya dan yang tertangkap adalah ikan kecil.

Keduanya terdiam melihat ikan sebesar jari telunjuk itu menggelempar di perahu.

"Aku tidak ingat jika aku memilih ikan seperti ini,"

"Semua butuh proses!" Minho mulai berapi. Jeonghan hanya menonton, masih dalam posisi duduk yang sama. "Aku akan mendapatkan ikanmu!"

Jeonghan tidak membalas. Melihat Minho merutuk sendiri adalah tontonan menyenangkan karena Minho sendiri senang untuk membuat Jeonghan terlihat bodoh kapan pun dan dimana pun. Beberapa jam telah berlalu dan terasa hangat mulai naik pertanda waktu siang telah masuk. Jeonghan menguap, sadar telah melewatkan sarapan paginya.

"S-sebentar lagi.." Minho masih memaksa ketika Jeonghan tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Menyerahlah karena—"

Kail Minho ditarik. "WAAAH!" Minho menjerit histeris secara tiba-tiba dan membuat Jeonghan mengangkat kepala, terheran. "Kailku! Kailku!" seru Minho heboh dan berusaha menarik kailnya hingga menarik seekor ikan sebesar wajah Minho tertangkap dan terjatuh di dalam perahu mereka.

Jeonghan sontak berdiri dari posisinya karena ikan yang di dapat Minho terlalu besar dan terus menggelepar membutuhkan air ketika insangnya terus terbuka dan tertutup. Disebabkan oleh gerakan Jeonghan yang mendadak, perahu mereka mulai tak seimbang dan Minho berusaha mempertahankan keseimbangan ketika Jeonghan mundur perlahan dari posisi karena terlalu takut dengan ikan yang masih meloncat-loncat.

Tak cukup sampai 3 menit kemudian, perahu mereka terbalik disaat keduanya serempak berteriak histeris. Air danau sempat hening sejenak sampai Minho muncul pertama dipermukaan dan mulai memutar kepalanya untuk mencari keberadaan Jeonghan.

Tidak.

Tidak ada.

"Jeonghan!"

Tidak.

Tidak ada sahutan.

"Yoon Jeonghan!"

Tidak.

Tidak ada tanda-tanda.

Panik Minho segera menyelam untuk mencari Jeonghan di dalam air. Matanya berusaha terbuka untuk melihat keberadaan Jeonghan. Dan.. ada! Terlihat Jeonghan berusaha melepaskan rambutnya yang tersangkut rerantingan yang terbenam. Tanpa pikir panjang, Minho segera berenang mendekati Jeonghan yang nyaris kehabisan napas. Minho berusaha menarik rerantingan tersebut agar lepas dari rambut Jeonghan namun terasa cakaran kecil di lengan Minho dari kuku Jeonghan pertanda bahwa itu perih. Dan cakaran tersebut makin terasa halus karena Jeonghan mulai tak sanggup menahan napasnya.

Minho menahan tubuh Jeonghan yang nyaris menyentuh dasar danau. Dalam kepanikan yang menyerang, Minho mematahkan rerantingan yang tersangkut dan segera membawa Jeonghan ke permukaan. Suara gemuruh air terdengar bersamaan dengan suara batuk Jeonghan. Cepat-cepat alat pernapasannya menangkap seluruh udara yang dia bisa.

Minho memastikan tak ada bagian dari tubuh Jeonghan yang terluka dan secara perlahan menyingkirkan patahan rerantingan yang masih tersangkut di rambut lembut Jeonghan. "Maaf, maafkan aku.. Kau baik-baik saja?" Minho masih panik. Kedua dari mereka melayang di air dengan tangan kiri Jeonghan tersangkut dileher Minho dan tangan sebelah memegangi erat pundak Minho.

Jeonghan mengangguk dengan bibir menggigil. "Y-ya.."

Mereka bersitatap lama. Kemelut rasa bersalah menyerang diri Minho dan Jeonghan hanya menikmati kehangatan yang terpancar dari udara yang keluar masuk di saluran pernapasan Minho. Selang beberapa detik, Jeonghan menyadarkan diri dengan berpaling dari mata hangat Minho.

"Aku kedinginan," ujar Jeonghan pelan.

Minho ikut sadar dan segera berenang meraih perahu yang terbalik. Minho membalikkan perahu dan membantu Jeonghan untuk naik dengan menahan keseimbangan perahu agar tak terbalik lagi. Minho ikut naik ke perahu dan mulai mengayuh perahu menuju dermaga kecil. Jeonghan kembali duduk dengan memeluk lututnya, lebih erat dari sebelumnya. Sesampainya di dermaga, Minho segera mengikat kembali perahu dan memegangi tangan Jeonghan erat ketika kakinya terlalu bergetar hingga berjalan sangatlah susah. Minho memapah tubuh Jeonghan berjalan menuju kuda mereka.

"Pangeran Minho, tunggu.." Jeonghan berkata lemah ketika mereka sampai disisi kuda mereka yang tengah tertidur. Minho menaruh Jeonghan pelan-pelan disana, di samping kuda mereka yang kini telah terbangun namun tetap berposisi duduk.

"Kita harus segera kembali," panik Minho belum reda.

Jeonghan terkekeh rendah. "Disini ada matahari, bukankah lebih baik jika kita mengeringkan diri disini terlebih dahulu?"

Minho diam sejenak. Minho merasa bodoh dan kemudian setuju dengan keputusan Jeonghan. Kedua dari mereka bersandar rendah di kuda. Minho merubah posisi menjadi menghadap Jeonghan yang masih menatap langit sembari tersenyum.

"Apa kau masih kedinginan?"

"Sedikit,"

Tanpa izin, Minho memeluk tubuh Jeonghan yang bernotabe lebih kecil dari tubuhnya.

"H-hei!" Jeonghan berusaha keluar dari pelukan Minho namun tak diizinkan dengan sang pemeluk yang merengkuh tubuhnya terlalu erat.. dan hangat.

"Aku kedinginan.."

Jeonghan bungkam. Dirinya tiba-tiba tenang mendengarkan Minho meminta kehangatan dari dirinya, mendengarkan Minho memerlukan dirinya. Dalam pelukan Minho, tanpa sadar satu tarikan senyum merengkah di bibir Jeonghan. Perlahan bibir itu membuat wajah Jeonghan meredamkan warna kemerahan yang terlihat sangat jelas. Jeonghan membenamkan wajahnya lebih dalam di pelukan Minho agar sang pangeran tidak tahu. Namun yang di dapat Jeonghan adalah degupan jantung Minho yang terdengar oleh telinganya. Terasa olehnya hembusan napas hangat yang halus menelusuri pucuk kepalanya. Jeonghan memberi jarak secara tiba-tiba antara dirinya dan Minho walau tubuhnya masih terperangkap dalam pelukan Minho. Jeonghan hanya tidak ingin degupan jantungnya terasa atau bahkan terdengar oleh Minho. Jeonghan hanya tidak mau..

"Minho?" Jeonghan mencoba memanggil karena mendadak telinga Jeonghan mendengarkan dengkuran halus.

Minho tidak menyahut dan dengkuran itu berlanjut.

Tanpa melihat wajah lawannya, Jeonghan hanya tenggelam dalam tawa halus mendengar betapa lucunya dengkuran Minho ketika tertidur. Jeonghan merasa pelukan Minho makin erat. Sedingin itukah? Padahal mereka sudah disiram sinar matahari.

Jeonghan bersandar di pundak Minho. "Kau tau bahwa kau tak seharusnya terlalu memanjakanku. Kau hanya tidak tahu seberapa bahayanya tingkahmu itu, Choi Minho. Kau hanya tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku. Kau dan aku hanya tidak tahu nilai 'kebersamaan' kita akan membuat segalanya menjadi rumit, terlebih untuk diriku."

"Ya, untuk diriku. Perasaan ini konyol, Minho."

"..dan aku benci perasaan ini."

"..sangat..benci.."

Jeonghan meneruskan gumaman kecilnya disaat mata Minho sudah terjaga dan telinganya mendengar tanpa sepengetahuan sang pembicara..


	3. Chapter 3

**Now and Forever**

 **Chapter 3 – Memanjakannya..**

* * *

Minho menaruh tubuh Jeonghan di atas kasurnya. Mereka berdua benar-benar tertidur pulas di bawah hangat matahari dan pelukan. Melihat Jeonghan tak memiliki selera untuk bangun, Minho memutuskan untuk membawa Jeonghan pulang tanpa membangunkan pangeran itu.

"Oh, pangeran Choi.." seorang pelayan terkejut melihat Minho berdiri di ujung kepala kasur Jeonghan. "Maaf pangeran, hamba tidak tahu jika pangeran masih disini. Apa pangeran berkenan untuk makan malam bersama?" tanyanya sopan.

Minho berpaling melihat wajah tidur Jeonghan dan menjentik lembut dahi Jeonghan. Tubuh Jeonghan tersentak sejenak, kerutan di dahi Jeonghan muncul dengan kedua mata yang masih tertutup. Minho tertawa rendah dan kembali berpaling pada pelayan. "Tidak. Aku akan pamit. Dimana Yang Mulia?"

"Mari hamba antar. Yang Mulia berada di ruangannya,"

Minho berjalan keluar kamar dengan pelayan di sisi kiri belakangnya untuk memberitahu direksi jalan. Sampai di depan pintu besar, pelayan tersebut mengetuk pintu dan pintu dibuka oleh pengawal dari balik pintu. Minho di persilahkan masuk.

Ratu tersenyum mendapati Minho sudah memberi hormat pada keduanya. "Kalian hilang sedari pagi. Pergi kemana kalian?"

"Kami hanya berkuda sejenak." Ujar Minho diiringi senyum.

"Tak ingin makan malam bersama?" raja bertanya.

"Tidak. Aku sudah terlanjur memanggil kudaku," kepala Minho menggeleng pelan. "Mungkin lain kali. Terima kasih untuk jamuannya, Yang Mulia.."

Raja dan ratu mengangguk. Minho bersiap untuk keluar dari ruangan sebelum suara ratu kembali memanggil nama Minho. "Pangeran Minho.."

Minho berbalik. "Ya, Yang Mulia?"

Ratu berdiri. "Aku akan menghantarmu ke pintu."

Minho jelas terkejut. Ini bukan kunjungan pertama atau keduanya ke kerajaan Yoon. Mendapati sang ratu ingin mengantarkannya hingga pintu merupakan sesuatu yang tidak biasa. Namun Minho berhasil membaca situasi, dimana wajah ratu menggambarkan bahwa dirinya ingin membicarakan suatu hal. Sesuatu yang sepertinya 'harus' di dengar oleh Minho. Kenyataan bahwa pembicaraan ini akan mengarah kemana membuat Minho ingin mendengarkannya, apa pun itu. Ini pasti menyangkut Jeonghan.

"Baiklah, Yang Mulia.."

Ratu berjalan mendekati Minho. Langkah Minho di mulai lagi ketika jaraknya dan ratu hanya 30 senti tertinggal. Keduanya berjalan keluar ruangan dan menuju pintu utama. Beberapa menit hanya sebuah hening yang terjadi sampai akhirnya ratu membuka suara setelah memastikan seluruh sisi lorong kerajaan bersih, tanpa ada orang lain selain mereka berdua.

"Aku berterimakasih denganmu." Ungkap ratu yang membuat Minho mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum ternganga heran. "Sungguh, sangat berterimakasih."

Minho berhenti sejenak. Terlalu heran dan terlalu tak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi hingga kakinya tak bisa diangkat. Ratu pun ikut berhenti dan berbalik menghadap Minho. Masih dengan wajah konyolnya, Minho menggeleng. "Tidak, seharusnya aku yang berterimakasih.."

Ratu tersenyum kaku. Ada senjang cukup panjang sebelum ucapan berikutnya keluar dari mulut sang ratu. "Kau tahu, Minho? Kau terlalu memanjakan Jeonghan."

Minho diam. Dia tidak suka dengan atmosfer yang mendadak berubah. Mata ratu seperti ikut berbicara pula, mempertegas kalimat barusan. Mata itu seolah berkata; tak seharusnya kau seperti itu. Minho menegak saliva sendiri sebelum benar-benar terkejut dengan kalimat ratu yang berikutnya.

"Sejujurnya kami tidak melihat hal itu sebagai sesuatu yang salah." Sanggah ratu. Kali ini telinga Minho terpasang lebar, mencoba mencerna arah perbincangan mereka. "Kami hanya takut Jeonghan tumbuh menjadi manja. Oh, tidak. Kami takut Jeonghan tidak bisa lepas darimu."

Ratu berbalik, kembali berjalan. "Kami tahu kau tak berencana untuk 'melepas' Jeonghan, namun.. ini tidak baik untuk kalian berdua."

Minho masih terdiam di tempat. Kakinya masih tidak mau diangkat. Seperti ada jurang yang takut-takut untuk dia terjuni. Minho mendadak tidak bisa berpikir. Apa? Apa maksud perkataan ratu? Kenapa? Minho tidak mengerti. Sangat tidak mengerti.

"Jeonghan akan menjadi raja, begitu pula dengan dirimu. Seorang raja sepantasnya dapat berdiri sendiri tanpa perlu sokongan. Dan ketika Jeonghan menjadi penerus, kami tidak ingin Jeonghan berdiri dengan sokongan.. Itu akan menyebabkan Jeonghan 'jatuh' ketika dia tidak memilikimu, Minho."

Napas Minho menggerah. Dia tidak pernah berpikir akan hal seperti itu sebelumnya. Hal seperti itu hanya akan muncul di mimpi buruk. Minho benci mimpi buruk hingga Minho lebih memilih untuk menikmati cerita dongeng di hidupnya. Lagi pula, Minho tidak memiliki alasan untuk memikirkan hal itu. Minho hanya tidak memikirkan alasan dirinya harus pergi dari Jeonghan suatu hari nanti.

"Pasti akan datang hari dimana kalian memulai untuk tidak saling memiliki."

Perkataan ratu makin jelas. Sebuah dinding seperti baru saja di bangun. Letak dinding itu ada diantara wajahnya dan wajah Jeonghan. Itu merupakan batasan, dimana Minho harus tahu bagaimana memposisikan diri. Ratu benar untuk beberapa hal. Mereka berdua akan menjadi raja sebuah kerajaan. Namun ratu salah untuk satu hal. Hari dimana mereka memulai untuk tidak saling memiliki itu adalah omong kosong.

"Aku harap kau mengerti maksudku," ujar ratu sebagai penutup.

Pikiran Minho tidak bisa jernih. Minho memaksa kepalanya terangkat ketika beban pikirannya bertambah berat. Wajah Minho kacau. Ada amarah, kekesalan, kesakitan, dan kehancuran bersatu padu menggerakkan kepalanya menjadi sebuah anggukan kecil. Bagaimana pun juga, perintah seorang ratu tidak seharusnya ia larang, bukan? Ratu mengatakan hal konyol ini pasti untuk kebaikan Jeonghan. Rangkuman yang di dapat Minho dari perkataan ratu adalah, Minho dilarang bertemu Jeonghan agar Minho tidak terlalu sering memanjakan Jeonghan. Ya, dia harus rela demi Jeonghan..

"Ya, aku mengerti."

Dan Minho pergi. Tanpa menoreh kembali..

..demi Jeonghan.

Jeonghan membuka matanya. Langit sudah mulai menghitam kembali tanpa dirinya sadari. Dengan kepala yang masih sangat berat, Jeonghan mencoba mendudukkan diri di kasurnya. Beberapa menit untuk mengumpulkan seluruh nyawa yang mengawang, Jeonghan menemukan sebuah akuarium kecil dari ekor matanya. Akurium kecil tersebut terletak di meja santai yang berada tak jauh dari jendela balkoninya. Jeonghan dengan semangat beranjak dari kasur dan berlari setengah tergesah untuk mengintip isi akuarium tersebut.

Jeonghan tertawa kecil ketika menemukan isi akuarium tersebut adalah seekor ikan sebesar jari telunjuknya. Ini seperti ikan yang pertama sekali berhasil ditangkap oleh Minho. Warnanya kemerahan dengan ekor lebih kelam. Ikan itu berenang santai dalam akuarium selagi mata Jeonghan terus mengikuti ekornya.

Jeonghan berhenti memperhatikan ikan ketika suara pintu kamarnya terbuka dan seorang pelayan memberitahu waktu makan malam. Jeonghan mengangguk dan segera bangkit untuk bersiap-siap. Pikirannya terpenuhi oleh kalimat apa yang harus dia ucapkan pada Minho atas pemberian ikan kecil tersebut. Jeonghan bergegas ke ruang makan dan terdiam sesaat ketika hanya menemukan kedua orang tuanya.

"Dimana Minho?" itu adalah pertanyaan pertama Jeonghan dengan kepala yang masih mencari-cari sosok Minho.

"Pangeran Minho sudah kembali ke kerajaannya." Ucap ratu. "Duduklah terlebih dahulu. Tidak sopan berbicara seperti itu.."

"Ah, maaf.." Jeonghan sadar dan sedikit merunduk. Tangannya menyangkutkan sisi kiri rambutnya dan kemudian duduk untuk bergabung dengan kedua orang tuanya. "Minho.. tidak makan malam bersama kita?" tanya Jeonghan pelan.

Ratu menggeleng. "Tidak. Pangeran Minho bergegas pulang setelah menghantarmu. Mungkin dia memiliki tugas.."

Wajah Jeonghan jatuh kecewa. Kalimat berupa "terimakasih!", "ikan yang lucu", atau "aku suka ikannya", telah melebur hilang seketika di kepala Jeonghan. Dalam tenang, Jeonghan makan tanpa tahu bahwa ratu memperhatikan ekspresi yang keluar dari wajahnya ketika nama Minho disebut.

"Apakah besok aku boleh ke kerajaan Choi?" Jeonghan bertanya disela makan mereka. "Setidaknya aku perlu mengatakan terima kasih pada Minho.." sambungnya cepat karena melihat ekspresi sang ratu tidak berubah untuk tersenyum senang.

"Sayangnya, tidak, nak." Kali ini raja bergumam. "Kau akan kedatangan tamu besok."

"Siapa?"

"Dia adalah menteri dari daerah selatan. Mereka ingin membuat jalur baru perdagangan untuk kita. Kau pasti ingin mempelajari bagaimana cara mengambil keputusan bijak, bukan?"

Pundak Jeonghan turun pelan-pelan. Mereka memiliki tamu. Dia tidak pernah tahu jika menteri daerah selatan akan membuat kesepakatan dagang seperti yang sekarang sedang di beberkan oleh ayahnya. Bahkan dia tidak tau jika di daerah selatan terdapat kementrian.

Ratu tersenyum harap. "Kau harus mengambil kesempatan ini. Dengan begini, rakyat kita akan menjadi lebih baik.."

Jeonghan tak terlalu mengerti. Namun melihat kedua orang tuanya bersemangat, maka dirinya ikut bersemangat pula. Yang saat itu dia sadari adalah, dirinya mengangguk terima dengan doktrin dari sang ibu.

"Pangeran, ini sudah waktunya tidur." Suara seorang pelayan membuat Jeonghan sadar dari alam pikirnya dan tersentak sejenak. Jeonghan menstabilisasikan degupan jantungnya kemudian mengangkat kepalanya hingga terdengar gesekan-gesekan sendi lehernya berbunyi, pertanda dirinya terlalu lama merunduk. Pelayan tersebut mengambil buku dari pangkuan Jeonghan. "Mari, hamba antar ke kamar.."

"Tidak," Jeonghan menggeleng. "Aku ingin kau memberikan surat ini pada pengawal dan memerintahkannya untuk mengantar surat ini ke pangeran Minho ketika pagi sudah tiba.."

Pelayan menerima surat yang disodorkan Jeonghan dengan tawa halus. "Pangeran, anda baru saja ditinggal oleh pangeran Minho selama beberapa jam dan sudah ingin bertemu lagi?" goda sang pelayan.

Wajah Jeonghan sempat memerah. Untuk redup perpustakaan lebih pekat dari biasanya hingga kontras semu di wajah Jeonghan tak terlihat. "Aku hanya ingin meminta maaf karena tidak bisa berterimakasih langsung padanya.." kata Jeonghan dengan bola mata terputar.

"Baiklah, hamba mengerti." Pelayan itu masih tertawa halus. "Segeralah ke kamar, pangeran."

Jeonghan mengangguk. Tak lama setelah pelayannya pergi, Jeonghan bangkit dari duduknya dan memungut buku-buku yang dibacanya tadi. Tubuh Jeonghan bergeming di tempat ketika kepalanya berpaling dan tatapannya terpaku pada jendela perpustakaan. Jeonghan ingat bagaimana kemarin Minho berhasil membuat jantungnya berdegup meriah karena ucapan tanpa sadar Minho yang mengatakan tentang kebersamaan mereka. Jeonghan juga ingat bagaimana cara Minho menyentuh helaian rambutnya yang terasa begitu _intens_. Tanpa sadar, Jeonghan menyentuh rambutnya. Mengelus rambutnya dengan gerakan yang sama sebagaimana Minho mengelus rambutnya.

"Kenapa.. tidak sehangat Minho?" bisik Jeonghan pada diri sendiri. Padahal mereka sama. Tangan mereka sama-sama tangan lelaki. Tapi kenapa tangan Minho lebih hangat..?

Jeonghan menghela tak mengerti. Dirinya juga tidak tahu sejak kapan respon tubuhnya pada Minho berubah menjadi sesuatu yang sulit untuk di pahami. Sebelum keluar dari perpustakaan setelah menaruh kembali buku-bukunya, Jeonghan menyempatkan diri untuk mendekati jendela lebih dekat dan melihat bentuk bulan malam ini. Wah, masih purnama.

Jeonghan bergegas ingin ke kamar sembari merenggangkan otot-ototnya. Namun gerakannya terhenti ketika melihat sosok seseorang yang dengan santainya masuk ke dalam halaman kerajaan. Jeonghan mendekati jendela lebih sangat dekat untuk melihat baik-baik siapa sosok itu. Sampai akhirnya, sosok tersebut seolah sadar dengan tatapan Jeonghan dan mengadahkan kepala, melihat jendela perpustakaan dan bertemu tatap dengan Jeonghan. Mata Jeonghan terbelalak ketika melihat sosok itu melambai padanya dan bahkan meloncat-loncat senang.

"Mi-Minho..?" ragu Jeonghan. Segera Jeonghan membuka jendela dan menemukan sosok Minho berlari mendekati istana dengan kepala mengadah (karena perpustakaan berada dilantai 3).

"Hei!" Minho berteriak dengan suara berbisik.

"Bukan 'hei'! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" ujar Jeonghan tanpa suara namun mulutnya bergerak jelas.

Minho hanya tersenyum lebar. Tanpa aba-aba, Minho memutar tali yang terikat jangkar dan melemparnya ke arah Jeonghan. Untung Jeonghan menghindar sebelum Minho melempar jangkar. Kini jangkar tersebut tersangkut di dinding jendela perpustakaan. Minho memanjati istana dengan tali disaat Jeonghan memasang wajah tak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan Minho. Gila. Minho gila!

"K-kau gila?!" Jeonghan bertanya dengan suara mendesis ketika Minho menapakkan kakinya ke perpustakaan.

Minho membalas dengan senyum. "Aku hanya tidak bisa.." ujarnya yang membuat Jeonghan memiringkan kepala karena bingung. Minho tertawa pelan melihat ekspresi lucu Jeonghan. Lelaki itu kemudian berdiri tegap di depan Jeonghan yang masih bingung. Kedua tangannya tiba-tiba melebar. Dan tanpa aba-aba, Minho meraup tubuh Jeonghan masuk dalam pelukannya. Erat. Sangat erat.

"Aku benar-benar tidak bisa.." ucap Minho pelan tepat disisi kiri telinga Jeonghan.

Mata Jeonghan mengerjap cepat. Masih tidak bisa menggabungkan situasi yang ada. "A-a-apa..?" Jeonghan terbata. "K-k-kena-kenapa? K-ka-kau..? A-a-ap-apaa..?!"

Minho melepas pelukanya. Jeonghan masih membatu. Mereka saling bertatap dalam hingga membuat Jeonghan bingung bagaimana cara bernapas yang benar. Minho, dengan lembutnya, meraup kedua sisi wajah Jeonghan. Lagi-lagi, mata Jeonghan mengerjap cepat untuk memastikan dirinya tidak bermimpi. Seseorang yang tengah memperhatikannya dan menyentuh wajahnya saat ini adalah Minho, Choi Minho!

"Jeonghan.." suara Minho terdengar berat. Perilaku aneh Jeonghan terhenti sejenak dan memperhatikan Minho yang sepertinya akan bicara serius. "Jeonghan, aku.."

Jeonghan menahan napas. Dia tidak tahu apa yang akan dikatakan Minho namun untuk beberapa alasan, saat ini jantungnya mulai tak karuan. Ditambah dengan jarak wajah mereka yang hanya 30 senti. Napas mereka saling terhantar.

"Jeonghan, aku benar-benar tidak bisa hidup tanpa—"

 _ **DEG!**_

Jeonghan merasakan satu ketukan jantungnya terasa jelas memberitahu sebuah perasaan yang selama ini dipertanyakannya. Jeonghan kini tahu, namun mungkinkah Minho..?

"Jeonghan, aku benar-benar tidak bisa hidup tanpa memanjakanmu.."

"HA?!"

Keduanya terdiam. Minho terdiam mendengar reaksi Jeonghan yang mengangga. Dan Jeonghan terdiam mendengar kata akhir Minho yang membuat bertanya-tanya. Hening mereka pecah ketika Minho berusaha menahan tawanya karena menemukan wajah Jeonghan begitu aneh. Minho memainkan pipi Jeonghan ketika lelaki itu masih tak mengerti situasi. Mencubit-cubit pipi Jeonghan dan menggembungkannya hingga bibir Jeonghan mencurut. Iba, Jeonghan bahkan tak memiliki pipi yang patut dimainkan dan dibanggakan.

"Yah!" Jeonghan menampar kedua tangan Minho yang menyiksa pipinya. "Aku benci padamu!" ujar Jeonghan mendesis sambil mempertahankan pipinya. "Pergi! Sebelum aku memanggilkan pengawal!" ujar Jeonghan kesal.

"Tapi aku adalah pangeran Minho.." Minho berkata tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Aku tidak peduli!" Jeonghan mulai menendang-nendang kaki Minho dengan kedua tangan yang masih menyekap kedua pipinya. Dengan mudah, Minho menggenggam pergelangan tangan Jeonghan. Wajah Jeonghan terlihat murka dengan kerutan di dahinya.

Minho tertawa lembut. "Terserah jika kau membenciku. Karena kau hanya perlu tahu satu hal, bahwa aku akan terus memanjakanmu.." ujar Minho dan sebuah kecupan tanpa aba-aba terjun di dahi Jeonghan yang berkerut. "Selamat malam,"

Jeonghan membatu. Membiarkan Minho segera kabur dengan menggunakan tali yang sama. Setelah pergi tanpa meninggalkan jejak, tubuh Jeonghan baru bereaksi. Kakinya melangkah mundur hingga punggung Jeonghan bertemu dengan dinding istana dan tubuhnya merosot. Jeonghan tak lagi membekap pipinya melainkan membekap mulutnya agar tidak berteriak. Dia merasakan panas tubuhnya naik, naik, naik, dan naik.

"Pangeran..? Anda belum— ah? Pangeran? Anda baik-baik saja..?" seorang pelayan segera menghampiri Jeonghan yang kini telah terduduk lemas di lantai perpustakaan.

"E-a..eh?"

"Pangeran, ada apa? Wajah anda sangat merah.."

Untuk pertama kalinya, redup ruang perpustakaan tidak membantu Jeonghan menyembunyikan kontras semu di wajahnya..


	4. Chapter 4

**Now and Forever**

 **Chapter 4 – Blossom**

* * *

Jeonghan mendengar suara burung pagi. Untuk hari ini, telinganya terlanjur peka hingga membuka kedua bola matanya dengan kaget. Jeonghan bangkit dan segera turun dari ranjang tanpa basa-basi, masih menggunakan piyama dan masih memiliki _super bed-hair_. Jeonghan keluar kamar, berlari di lorong dan turun tangga dengan terburu-buru dan pandai mengatur rem kaki ketika hampir beberapa kali dirinya bertabrakan dengan pelayan. Kata yang keluar dari mulutnya hanya seringkas maaf dan kembali berlari.

Masih dengan kaki telanjang, Jeonghan sudah memasuki dapur yang sibuk dan mulai menyelip menelusuri susunan bahan makanan. Tembus dari dapur, Jeonghan keluar di tempat pencucian dan penjemuran. Mata Jeonghan berkeliaran untuk mencari dan segera Jeonghan berteriak ketika melihat seorang pelayan memberi sebuah surat pada seorang pengawal yang lewat.

"TUNGGU!" Jeonghan segera menghampiri mereka. "Berikan padaku." Ujar Jeonghan dengan tangan mengadah.

"Bukankah pangeran ingin surat ini sampai ke pangeran Choi?"

"Lupakan." Jeonghan merebut surat tersebut dan langsung merobek-robek tiap bagian dan meremasnya kuat-kuat. Jeonghan berbalik dan membuang remukan surat tersebut ke dalam pemanggang ketika melewati dapur.

Memberikan surat itu..? Kau akan terlihat bodoh, Yoon Jeonghan! SANGAT B.O.D.O.H!

"Jeonghan, beri salam pada menteri daerah selatan, Tuan Kim dan Nyonya Kim serta anak mereka.."

Pertemuan kali ini Jeonghan memaksa diri untuk terus, terus, terus, dan terus tersenyum hingga otot pipinya pegal namun Jeonghan tetap bertahan dalam senyumannya ketika putri menteri daerah selatan memperkenalkan diri pada Jeonghan.

"Kim Minsae."

Jeonghan mencoba menaruh nama gadis itu diingatannya. Kedua orang tuanya mencoba untuk menaruh perhatian kecil tentang seberapa cantiknya Minsae. Ya, dia putri yang cantik. Parasnya indah dengan bercak kemerahan di wajahnya, tubuhnya bagus dan aroma tubuhnya juga tidak membuat Jeonghan bosan.

Minsae dilain pihak berusaha menyeimbangi percakapan dengan memuji Jeonghan. Betapa harum namanya, ramah tingkahnya dan indah sosoknya. Jeonghan tidak diberi kesempatan karena kedua orang tuanya terus membalas tiap kata yang keluar dari mulut Minsae maupun menteri daerah selatan dan istrinya.

"Ah, benar." Ratu menepuk pelan kedua tangannya. "Minsae, sayang, bukankah kau menyukai bunga-bunga unik?"

"Tentu,"

Wajah ratu senang, kemudian berpaling pada Jeonghan. "Jeonghan, antar Minsae ke kebun untuk melihat-lihat."

Jeonghan sejenak terdiam. Mulut Jeonghan bergerak tanpa suara dengan wajah tak terima. "Apa? Kenapa harus aku? Aku tak mengerti apa pun tentang bunga." gerak mulut Jeonghan terbaca.

Sang ratu hanya tersenyum dan menekan ucapannya. "Kau mau 'kan?"

"Baiklah." ujar Jeonghan dengan pundak menurun dan segera bangkit dari kursinya. Dimana kesempatannya untuk belajar tentang negosiasi kerja sama yang kemarin di beritahu?

Keduanya keluar ruangan selayaknya yang diharapkan ratu. Tanpa banyak berkata-kata, Jeonghan membawa Minsae ke kebun yang dibanggakan oleh ibunya. Berisi bunga-bunga pada umumnya dengan penataan yang sangat unik. Melihat reaksi pertama Minsae, dapat dipastikan bahwa gadis ini benar-benar suka dengan bunga. Matanya seperti berbinar disaat mulutnya terbuka takjub. Sayang, beberapa bunga terlihat belum mau membukakan mahkotanya.

Minsae yang terlihat terlalu senang, melangkah melewati Jeonghan dan mencoba menghamburkan diri di jalan setapak taman. Kepalanya berpaling ke kanan-kiri dan mengelus-elus mahkota bunga dengan lembut. Minsae tersenyum. Jeonghan tersentak sejenak. Kekuatan senyuman seorang wanita memang hebat, pikirnya. Mendadak dirinya penasaran, apakah jika dirinya tersenyum seseorang akan memiliki getaran yang menghentikan seluruh gerak mereka sejenak? _Ah_ , dia lelaki. Mana mungkin..

"Kau terlihat tidak bersemangat. Pasti menemaniku sangat membosankan bukan?" Minsae angkat suara.

"Ah? Tidak." Sanggah Jeonghan cepat. "Aku hanya tidak mengerti apa-apa tentang bunga— maksudku, mereka indah, namun sayang aku tidak mempelajari mereka.."

Minsae tersenyum. "Aku mengerti. Seorang raja tak perlu repot-repot memahami anatomi bunga,"

"Calon," Jeonghan memutar bola matanya dengan nada menekan. Masa depannya memang bukan rahasia, hanya saja membicarakan masa depannya disaat seperti ini merupakan kemelut atmosfer.

"Boleh aku ambil?" tanya Minsae setelah mencium satu bunga berwarna kuning lembut. Jeonghan mengangguk. Kehilangan satu dari ribuan bunga tak akan membuat ibunya gila. "Aku suka _Lachitarius_ ini." kepala Jeonghan memiring mendengar pernyataan Minsae. Seingatnya dia sudah mendeklarasi pada Minsae bahwa dia tidak mengerti. "Bunga ini tumbuh setelah perang terjadi. Dan mereka hanya mekar sekali 20 tahun,"

" _Wow_ ," hanya itu yang sanggup Jeonghan katakan karena.. _the hell_ , perlu berapa kali disebut bahwa pangeran satu ini tidak mengerti apa-apa tentang bunga, tanaman, makhluk hidup atau apa pun yang memerlukan oksigen.

Minsae berpaling pada Jeonghan dengan wajah menimbang. "Oh, demi ksatria berlapis armor, jangan katakan bahwa kau tidak tahu?"

"Apa?" Jeonghan mengerutkan dahinya namun sedetik kemudian Jeonghan membuat wajah senormal mungkin karena perubahan mimik wajah tidak seharusnya lepas dengan mudah. Itu salah satu pembelajaran pengontrol ekspresi. Penting untuk 'calon raja'.

"Ini bukan pertemuan biasa," perkataan Minsae makin membuat pikiran Jeonghan mengeras, tak mengerti.

"Bisa kau langsung ke intinya?"

Minsae mempersiapkan napas sebelum berkata-kata. "Pernikahan politik, kau pernah dengar?" tanya Minsae yang membuat Jeonghan lebih diam karena Minsae tak sesungguhnya bertanya. "Raja perlu memperlebar kerajaannya dan ayahku memerlukan kedudukan tinggi. Menjadi besan raja bukan sesuatu yang buruk sehingga semua keputusan mereka ambil dalam satu kesempatan."

" _Wait, what_?" Jeonghan menjeda membuat drama diantara mereka berdua semakin runyam mendadak. "Kau dan aku? Kita? Menikah? Kita bahkan baru bertemu!"

"Karena itu kita dipertemukan pangeran Jeonghan. Mereka berharap kita membahas satu bahasa kesamaan yang serupa namun tidak, kita tidak memiliki jalur perbincangan yang sama."

"Ya," Jeonghan mengangguk mantap. Mereka baru berbicara sekitar 6 menit dan selama 2 menit pertama mereka masih berusaha membatasi tata krama hingga akhirnya keduanya menubruk tata krama dan mulai berbicara layaknya teman lama. Tapi itu tidak masuk dalam kemistri apa pun.

"Lagi pula, kau memiliki seseorang yang kau sukai, bukan?"

"Ha?! Ah—, apa?" Jeonghan terbata. Kedua matanya melebar, terkejut. Siapa? Bagaimana Minsae tahu Jeonghan menyukai seseorang sedangkan Jeonghan tidak tahu?

"Aku hanya menebak." Minsae berkata jujur. Namun melihat reaksi Jeonghan yang sangat teramat polos (bagi Minsae) membuatnya ingin mengetahui lebih. "Jadi kau benar-benar memiliki seseorang yang kau sukai..?" goda Minsae dengan nada merendah di bagian akhir kalimat. "Aku menebak karena kau terlalu 'buta' dengan mengatakan pertemuan ini hanyalah pertemuan biasa. Jika pikiranmu tidak sampai berpikir bahwa ini adalah pertemuan untuk perancangan pernikahan politik, artinya sesuatu tengah menghambat pikiranmu. Dan yang menghambat pikiranmu adalah orang yang kau sukai."

Jeonghan kehabisan kata-kata. Benar, Jeonghan benar-benar tidak tahu jika pertemuan ini adalah pertemuan pernikahan politik namun bukan berarti dirinya 'sedang' suka pada seseorang. Baiklah, benar jika dia suka seseorang, namun bukan berarti orang yang disukainya selalu ada di pikirannya seperti apa yang di katakan oleh Minsae. Ha? Siapa yang di sukainya?

 _Ah_ , wajah Jeonghan memanas..

Mata Minsae mengerjap-ngerjap melihat arsiran merah yang mewarnai wajah dan leher Jeonghan. Terlebih, wajah Minsae terkejut melihat kuncup bunga yang belum terbuka mendadak bergerak perlahan dan mekar. Minsae tahu (atau lebih tepatnya semua orang tahu) bahwa Jeonghan 'cacat' namun tak menyangka 'kecacatan' yang dimiliki Jeonghan lebih menjurus pada sebuah anugerah.

"Kau pasti sangat menyukai orang tersebut." ujar Minsae tiba-tiba. Tangan Minsae memetik satu kuncup bunga dan mengulurkannya tepat di depan wajah Jeonghan. "Bayangkan saat dimana kau berdebar karena orang yang kau sukai—"

Kalimat Minsae belum selesai namun serabut merah sudah mewarnai wajah dan leher Jeonghan lebih pekat dari yang awal. Sontak Jeonghan menutup bagian dahinya tanpa pikir panjang dan kuncup bunga di tangan Minsae mekar secara tiba-tiba.

Minsae tersenyum sangat lebar disaat Jeonghan berpikir keras..

…kenapa wajah Minho muncul?!


	5. Chapter 5

**Now and Forever**

 **Chapter 5 – Piano**

* * *

"Sepertinya kalian menemukan perbincangan yang menarik,"

Jeonghan menutup buku yang tengah dibacanya dan menemukan sang ayah berdiri di pintu perpustakaan yang terbuka. Raja masuk ke dalam dan Jeonghan segera berdiri dari duduknya untuk menyambut sang ayah.

"Kami hanya membicarakan hal kecil," ujar Jeonghan membalas komentar terakhir ayahnya. "Kenapa ayah belum tidur?"

" _Hm_?" raja mencoba mencari alasan. Malam memang sudah larut. Namun kebiasaan Jeonghan untuk duduk sekitar 2 hingga 3 jam di perpustakaan sebelum tidur tidak bisa digeser. "Aku ingin menunjukkan benda bersejarah."

Wajah Jeonghan cerah. Tentu pangeran satu ini penasaran. Raja yang mengerti tingkat penasaran Jeonghan, hanya tersenyum bijak. Sembari berjalan mendekati rak, raja mengambil sebuah buku tipis –yang sangat teramat tipis— terapit diantara buku-buku tebal lainnya. "Ikutlah," ujar raja yang mendapat anggukan dari Jeonghan.

Jeonghan mengikuti ayahnya menelusuri lorong gelap istana yang sangat minus penerangan. Mereka menuruni anak tangga. Bahkan keluar dari istana. Jeonghan memandangi sekeliling. Ini adalah halaman timur istana. Dekat dengan kamar tidur kedua orang tuanya dan kamar tamu. Mereka baru berhenti disebuah pavilion yang Jeonghan tak ketahui keberadaannya selama ini. Di pavilion tersebut berdiri sebuah benda besar berwarna hitam legam.

"Apa itu?" Jeonghan menyipit.

"Mereka dari waktu lampau menyebutnya sebagai piano. Benda ini merupakan alat musik." Raja kemudian duduk di hadapan piano dan memanjakan jemarinya sejenak di deretan tuts tanpa tekanan.

"Ini.. sangat indah.." Jeonghan kehilangan kata-kata.

"Beberapa waktu lalu pasukan kerajaan berhasil meringkus penyamun. Beberapa dari mereka lepas, namun barang curian mereka berhasil menjadi milik kerajaan.." jelas raja.

"Lalu bagaimana cara memainkannya?" Jeonghan lebih memiliki penasaran pada hal ini.

"Kau hanya perlu menekan batangan ini.." raja menekan satu tuts dan di sambung dengan ketukan tuts yang lain. Dua nada tangga terdengar. Sol dan la.

"Hanya begitu?" Jeonghan terkesan tak terima. Benda bersejarah sebesar ini hanya dimainkan dengan menekan batangan putih tersebut? Sedangkan memainkan harpa hingga saat ini dirinya tidak bisa.

Raja tertawa pelan. Jemarinya tiba-tiba bergerak lincah begitu saja diatas tuts-tuts piano. Tak hanya satu-dua anak tangga terdengar, kali ini sekumpulan nada yang membentuk melodi mengisi ruang kosong di antara mereka. Jeonghan melihat bagaimana tangan sang ayah menari-nari indah seperti telah terlatih. Dia melihat, mempelajari dan mengingat tiap langkah hingga Jeonghan menyerah dan lebih memilih untuk menikmati dentingan yang keluar.

Setelah menyelesaikan alunan lagu pertamanya, raja tersenyum puas dan bangga. Jeonghan bertepuk tangan tanpa sadar. Bibirnya ikut tersenyum, lebar dan puas.

"Nada itu adalah Symphony no.9 dari leluhur terdahulu dengan judul Für Alise. Buku ini berisi tangga nada dari beberapa lantunan terkenal. Kau bisa melihatnya dan mempelajarinya sendiri—"

"Sendiri?! Ayah tak akan mengajariku?"

"—jika kau mau,"

" _Ah_ , maaf." Jeonghan sedikit menunduk untuk buruk sikapnya yang tiba-tiba memotong ucapan raja yang belum selesai. "Aku tidak mengerti bahasa apa yang tertulis disini.." Jeonghan membolak-balikkan buku tipis yang berisi 'bahasa aneh' yang tak lain tak bukan adalah lantunan tangga nada. Pangeran ini bahkan sampai memutar-mutar buku tersebut.

" _Oh_ , kau ingin diajari? Seseorang sepertinya terlalu memanjakanmu," goda raja yang membuat telinga Jeonghan naik. Entah kenapa kata 'manja' menjadi musuh utama gendang telinganya hingga alisnya menyeringit tak senang tanpa alasan. "Baiklah—"

"Tidak." Jeonghan lagi-lagi memotong ucapan raja. "Aku akan belajar sendiri," tegas Jeonghan jelas. " _Ah_ ," Jeonghan menutup permukaan mulutnya ketika ingat sikap buruknya lagi-lagi keluar. "Maaf, aku permisi. Selamat malam." Ucap Jeonghan langsung dan segera pergi meninggalkan pavilion.

Raja hanya menggeleng pelan dalam kuluman senyum.

"Aku pikir ratu akan menemaniku untuk hari ini.." ucapan Minsae mendapat balasan berupa tatapan malas dari Jeonghan. ".. _ugh_ , lagi-lagi kau."

"Terimakasih. Aku mendengarkanmu," ujar Jeonghan juga tersenyum paksa.

Keduanya terpaksa mengeluarkan bakat dadakan berupa kualitas akting terendah. Selama beberapa jam terakhir, bakat mereka diuji keras. Mata ratu tak ingin lepas dari mereka. Jeonghan dan Minsae hanya bisa mengikuti kemauan ratu berupa kedekatan mereka dalam perbincangan-perbincangan kasat mata. Oh, kasat mata? Ya, ratu melihat dari kejauhan bahwa Jeonghan dan Minsae tengah bersenda gurau bahagia sembari membahas lapak tanaman-tanaman yang ada. Namun pada kenyataannya, Jeonghan dan Minsae sibuk bergumam dan mulai melempar argumen tak berkelas. Canda tawa hanya pemanis dari argumen kedua belah pihak. Pihak Jeonghan mau pun Minsae tak terlihat keberatan dengan 'kedekatan' mereka yang di salahartikan.

Lagi-lagi Jeonghan dan Minsae terjebak untuk menikmati puluhan bunga hasil tanaman ratu. Topik pembahasan mereka habis. Sepertinya. Dan karena tidak ingin terus hening di satu titik yang membosankan, Jeonghan memiliki ide cemerlang. Jeonghan menarik tangan Minsae hingga gadis itu terputar dan mereka saling bertatap. Minsae siap merutuk tanpa pikir kasta karena menurutnya perlakuan Jeonghan cukup tidak sopan dan perlakuan Jeonghan dapat membuat kuncup-kuncup bunga manis yang ada dipelukannya terjatuh sia-sia.

"Temani aku bermain piano."

" _Ha_?"

Jeonghan menarik Minsae yang berusaha menyetarakan langkah sembari memegang erat pada kuncup-kuncup kecilnya. Ratu yang melihat hal tersebut sempat berdiri dari posisi pantauan namun tersenyum puas dalam sembunyi.

Keduanya sampai di pavilion tempat dimana raja menaruh piano. Minsae menyelesaikan napas terengahnya. Sial, korsetnya terasa begitu menyiksa. Jeonghan segera membuka buku kumpulan tangga nada yang terletak di piano, sepertinya raja meninggalkannya semalaman.

"Ini adalah benda bersejarah. Mereka pada terdahulu memakainya sebagai alat musik. Namanya piano." Jeonghan menjelaskan dengan penuh semangat. Matanya mencari Minsae yang ternyata duduk terkulai di lantai pavilion karena lelah. Napasnya masih tidak bisa di setarakan. Mungkin dalam tiap penyeimbangan napas, Minsae merutuk-rutuk Jeonghan. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

" _Wow_ ," Minsae melototkan matanya sejenak. "..seseorang penasaran.." sindirnya.

"Maaf," ujar Jeonghan singkat dan kembali mematri pandangan pada buku tangga nada. Mata Minsae makin melotot. Sial, pangeran satu ini! Rutuknya geram ingin menjambak-jambak rambut Jeonghan jika kasta mereka setara.

Masih dalam menit penetralisir napas, Minsae mendengar beberapa nada keluar dari benda yang disebut piano tersebut. Minsae melihat Jeonghan menekan-nekan benda tersebut dengan kedua jari telunjuknya. Dan entah kenapa, itu sangat lucu. Melihat bagaimana Jeonghan menekan dengan pandangan yang naik-turun antara batangan putih dengan buku yang di hadapannya. Minsae tertawa pelan. Setelah napasnya stabil, dirinya bangkit dari duduk bersimpuh. Minsae mendudukkan diri di samping Jeonghan tanpa bertanya. Jeonghan menegakkan punggungnya dan merenggangkan kesepuluh jemarinya.

"Dengar, aku sudah mengerti. Aku tidak bodoh, jadi aku bisa mempelajari ini sendiri." Jeonghan berkata seperti anak kecil.

Kepala Minsae terangguk-angguk. "Ya.. ya.. ya.." ujarnya bernada untuk memuaskan tingkah kekanak-kanakan Jeonghan. _Well_ , mereka memang memiliki selisih umur 3 tahun, jika Minsae tidak salah hitung. "Lanjutkan.."

Jeonghan menarik napas lembut. Kesepuluh jarinya berada dalam posisi. Secara ketukannya mulai terdengar. Nada mengalir dan memenuhi indera pendengaran Minsae. Tanpa sadar, melodi yang sedikit sumbang itu membangkitkannya dari duduk dan berdansa sendiri tanpa sadar. Jeonghan melihat Minsae dari ekor matanya; dimana Minsae berputar-putar di sekeliling piano. Jeonghan tertawa pelan. Minsae terus berdansa sembari mengambil satu jenis kuncup kecil yang tergeletak di lantai pavilion. Minsae menaruh tangkai kuncup itu di sela helaian rambut Jeonghan. Hal tersebut terus berlanjut hingga kuncup manis yang dipetiknya telah memenuhi rambut keputihan Jeonghan. Minsae tersenyum puas dengan _masterpiece_ nya. Tak berapa lama, Jeonghan berhenti karena kebingungan dengan bentuk tangga nada yang baru dilihatnya. Minsae berhenti berdansa.

"Kenapa?" tanya Minsae yang masih mematung dengan satu kaki terangkat dan kedua tangan melayang di udara.

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan bahasa ini.." Jeonghan mengerutkan dahinya. 'Bahasa' yang di maksudnya adalah tangga nada.

Keduanya kecewa. Minsae menurunkan tangan dan kakinya. Jeonghan berdiri dari duduknya. Sejenak Jeonghan diam dan kemudian menatap Minsae sangsi. "Apa yang kau lakukan dengan rambutku?" gerutu Jeonghan karena merasa kepalanya sedikit berat.

Minsae tersenyum lebar. "Aku hanya mengepang kecil sisi kanan dan kiri serta menaruh bunga-bunga barusan di kepalamu!" seru Minsae bahagia. "Ayo, temani aku kembali ke taman untuk mengambil beberapa bunga mekar agar lebih indah.." Minsae yang kali menyeret Jeonghan untuk kembali menuju taman.

Artemisia, Papagenos dan beberapa Sweet pea untuk di sebar di rambut Jeonghan. Minsae menata sedemikian rupa tanpa rasa protes dari Jeonghan yang di paksa duduk di rerumputan. Yah, meminjamkan kepala dan rambutnya kepada Minsae bukan sesuatu yang sepertinya menyeramkan. Menurut Jeonghan.

"Jeonghan.."

Satu aliran suara. Memanggil nama Jeonghan namun kedua dari mereka –Jeonghan dan Minsae— menghentikan gerak mereka di saat itu juga dan mendongkak, melihat seorang lelaki tinggi tengah.. terdiam..? terpana..? Entahlah. Yang dapat di simpulkan hanyalah tiga sosok yang sama-sama diam.

"Mi..Minho..?" mulut Jeonghan menggantung. Coret. Meminjamkan kepala dan rambutnya pada Minsae adalah bencana mulai detik ini.

Minsae yang mendengar nama seorang pangeran besar terpanggil segera memasang posisi berdiri tegap dan sedikit merunduk untuk memberi salam pertama. Minho membalas dengan gerakan sama. Jeonghan segera bangkit dari duduknya.

"Kau.. dan.." Minho bingung menetapkan panggilan untuk Minsae.

"Kim Minsae. Putri tunggal dari perdana mentri selatan." Minsae menjawab cepat. "Maafkan hamba tidak mengetahui jika pangeran Choi memiliki janji dengan pangeran Yoon."

Minho menggeleng rendah. "Tidak, aku hanya singgah sebentar setelah berburu." Minho menjatuhkan matanya pada Jeonghan yang kikuk. Entah kenapa mata Jeonghan terus mencari celah terjauh agar tidak bertemu mata Minho. "Aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf karena mengganggu waktu kalian berdua,"

Minsae menghentikan waktu di sekitar mereka dalam pikirannya. Matanya menangkap jelas mata Minho yang menatap Jeonghan dimana sang pangeran ingin melarikan diri dari tatapan tersebut. Tatapan yang di miliki oleh Minho seperti memiliki cerita lain di antara mereka berdua. Hal itu kental terasa oleh Minsae yang menjadi penonton di adegan ini. Jeonghan yang diam tak bertingkah apa-apa seolah menjelaskan; Jeonghan tidak mau Minho tahu. Tak ingin Minho tahu.. apa?

Potongan itu masih menjadi pertanyaan besar hingga suara berat Minho menyadarkan Minsae bahwa waktu tidak benar-benar berhenti di antara mereka.

"Baiklah, aku pamit."

"Kau akan.. kembali?"

Dan— _oh_ , kuncup bunga di kepala Jeonghan mekar. Perlahan namun pasti, kuncup-kuncup kecil itu bangun ketika tangan Jeonghan menahan lengan Minho dari pergerakan terakhirnya.

Minho tersenyum pelan. "Kau tengah menjamu tamu. Aku akan kembali besok—"

"Besok?"

Wajah Jeonghan terlihat murung, tidak terima untuk menunggu beberapa jam lagi untuk menemukan hari esok. Sepertinya Jeonghan lupa cara mengendalikan ekspresi karena semua terpapar jelas di wajahnya. Sekali pun Jeonghan berhasil mengendalikan ekspresinya, kuncup-kuncup bunga manis yang tersangkut di rambutnya akan berkata lain. Kuncup itu jujur..

"Kita akan berkeliling kota, bagaimana?" lagi dan lagi, Minho memanjakan Jeonghan. "Aku sudah meminta perizinan ibumu untuk pergi."

Jeonghan mengangguk segera. Minho yang mendapat respon positif ikut terlihat senang. Entahlah, sapaan rakyat untuknya terasa begitu menyenangkan masuk indera pendengaran.

"Aku akan menjemputmu," ujar Minho dan tanpa ada angin ribut malah menjentik lembut dahi Jeonghan. Sejenak dahi Jeonghan memerah. Jeonghan menyentak Minho sebelum pangeran itu tersenyum untuk menarik hidung Jeonghan kemudian. "Jangan terlalu banyak menggerutu, pangeran Yoon."

Minho tertawa lepas. Jeonghan menampar tangan Minho untuk menjauh dari wajahnya dengan muka kesal dibuat-buat.

"..kau indah. Bahkan tanpa bunga ini kau tetap indah.."

Jeonghan diam. " _Huh_?"

Minho menggeleng. Tak ingin mengulang ucapannya yang tak hinggap di telinga Jeonghan. Namun udara menghantar kalimat barusan ke telinga Minsae, penonton yang hilang di tengah gandrungan perbincangan mereka. Wajah Minsae memerah perlahan. Tak ada satu kata yang mampu keluar dari bibirnya. Jika pun ada, Minsae merasa tak akan ada satu pun dari mereka –Minho dan Jeonghan— sadar bahwa keberadaannya masih jelas, masih di sini berdiri untuk menyimak.

Perginya Minho dari panggung mereka membuat pundak Jeonghan menurun pelan-pelan seperti tak rela untuk melepas. Minsae menunggu hingga Jeonghan sadar bahwa dirinya masih disana. Mematung di tempat yang sama. Bungkamnya Minsae membuat semerbak rona merah menghiasi wajah Jeonghan.

"D-dia.. hanya terbiasa me-me-memanjakan..ku.."

Minsae tak berkata.

Kuncup itu jujur.

Kenapa Jeonghan tidak..?


	6. Chapter 6

**Now and Forever**

 **Chapter 6 – Good Night**

* * *

Jatuh cinta itu indah. Setengah hati yang bertemu untuk membentuk satu hati. Saling menyempurnakan. Saling menutupi celah kekurangan. Saling menyatu. Bukan kah itu indah?

Kim Minsae, terlahir sebagai putri tunggal dari seorang perdana mentri daerah selatan. Sang ibu hanya mampu memberi kehidupan pada Minsae karena kondisi yang lemah semenjak lahir. Beruntung, Minsae mendapati gen sang ayah yang kuat hingga melihat ibunya yang kadang harus memaksakan diri duduk berdampingan dengan ayahnya adalah sesuatu yang rumit. Minsae ingin menggantikan posisi ibu, namun belum waktunya.

3 tahun kemudian, tersebarlah kabar bahwa anak kerajaan Yoon lahir dengan selamat. Semua orang tentu berpesta karena 'bibit' raja telah ada. Sepanjang berjalan waktu menentukan bagaimana 'bibit' ini harus tumbuh segar hingga menjadi 'buah' besar yang dapat di konsumsi oleh publik. Perlu di ralat, tak semua orang berpesta bahagia, karena sebagian sepertinya menyusun strategi untuk mendapatkan 'bibit' raja tersebut sebagai menantu. Itu penting, untuk meneruskan kedudukan. Begitu pula dengan ayah Minsae yang tak ingin jatuh dari kedudukan karena uang penyembuhan sang ibu tidak bisa di katakan murah.

Dunia mulai mempergunjingkan Minho di usianya yang kelima. Lahir dari rahim selir seperti sebuah aib hingga tidak terlalu banyak yang tertarik namun Minsae bisa melihat ayahnya tetap menyusun strategi. Bahkan ayah Minsae melihat peluang cukup besar karena kedua kerajaan mendapatkan 'bibit' raja, tak dapat satu maka masih ada satu batu loncatan lagi. Lain cerita jika salah satu dari mereka adalah 'bibit' ratu. Mungkin tanpa repot-repot, kedua kerajaan akan bersatu dan cerita berakhir. Minsae hanyalah bumbu usang.

Sayang, cerita lebih rumit dari yang terjadi.

Minsae kecil yang tertarik dengan keindahan bunga terus menghabiskan waktu-waktunya untuk membaur dengan ciptaan Tuhan yang harum itu. Minsae tidak sendiri. Seorang anak lelaki dari tukang kebunnya selalu menjadi teman setia. Mereka sama-sama belajar. Mereka sama-sama memahami. Mereka sama-sama memiliki perasaan. Minsae tahu, begitu pula lelaki tersebut. Namun sebuah dinding besar menahan ungkapan perasaan mereka. Tiap bertemu, keduanya hanya tersenyum seadanya. Tiap bertemu, mata keduanya hanya terpaut tanpa kata. Tiap bertemu, mereka harus mengosongkan hati agar banjirnya perasaan mereka tidak terlihat.

Itu menyakitkan.

Ketika kau mencintai seseorang yang berada tepat di depanmu namun kau tak memiliki kesempatan untuk menggapai tangannya karena kenyataan kalian saling menolak.

Kasta kalian berbeda.

Faktor pendukung kalian menahan.

Kewajiban kalian memaksa.

Kebersamaan kalian menyiksa.

Tak urung, tiap malam Minsae selalu memikirkan cara untuk mendapatkan cintanya. Sayang, semua buntu. Waktu yang terus berjalan membuat Minsae harus segera bertemu Jeonghan karena perhitungan ayahnya tepat. Ratu menyetujui pernikahan politik ini. Minsae menggunting seluruh mimpi-mimpinya dengan satu kata untuk lelaki tersebut.

" _Aku akan menikah dengan pangen Yoon."_

Aroma bunga menghilang. Sesuatu menyumbat hidungnya. Minsae sulit bernapas. Bahkan melihat terasa berat. Ada beban di matanya yang membuatnya melihat lelaki tersebut seperti sangat hancur dan rapuh. Mereka sama-sama lantah. Hati yang kosong untuk membuang banjir perasaan kini sudah retak dan kemudian hancur perlahan agar kesakitan lebih terasa. Lebih dari apa pun, kesakitan terdalam ketika Minsae melihat lelaki itu terpaksa tersenyum dan mengucapkan satu kalimat.

" _Selamat atas pernikahannya, nona."_

..apa yang membuat cinta itu indah..?

Jeonghan mencoret-coret lembaran demi lembaran. Jarinya menari seperti di atas tuts piano. Sesekali Jeonghan terangguk mengerti, seperti berhasil memecahkan kode Morse. Sudah 4 jam semenjak Jeonghan mendudukkan diri di tempat yang sama tanpa beranjak. Bahkan angin malam dari jendela perpustakaan yang terbuka tidak mengganggunya sama sekali. Jeonghan tengah mengartikan 'bahasa' aneh alias tangga nada yang kemarin siang tak bisa diterjemahkannya.

Tak berapa lama, Jeonghan merenggangkan tubuhnya. Angin malam ternyata makin dingin. Jeonghan beranjak ke jendela perpustakaan untuk menutup jendela. Gerakan Jeonghan terhenti ketika melihat sosok manusia yang berjalan dari satu titik ke titik lainnya berulang kali. Sosok itu kemudian mengadahkan kepalanya. Mata Jeonghan melotot. Jeonghan mundur beberapa langkah. Sebuah jangkar tersangkut di dinding jendela. Beberapa menit kemudian sosok tersebut sudah berdiri di depan Jeonghan dengan senyum lebar.

"Hei," sapanya seolah hal yang beberapa menit lalu dilakukannya adalah hal biasa. Memanjat masuk istana.

Jeonghan memangku kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Minho, aku tahu kau akan menjemputku hari ini. Tapi ini pukul 2 pagi! Kau ingin kita mengelilingi kota sekarang?"

Minho malah tertawa. Jeonghan menunggu hingga pangeran satu ini selesai tertawa karena Jeonghan merasa hal selanjutnya yang dilakukannya adalah menghajar Minho habis-habisan jika mereka benar-benar mengelilingi kota jam segini.

"Entahlah, aku tidak bisa tidur.. dan.." Minho memberi kejelasan menganggantung. "..dan aku berpikir untuk mampir.."

" _Hah_!" Jeonghan mengendus skeptis. "Mampir?" sindirnya yang membuat Minho terangguk malas. "Kerajaanmu dan kerajaanku bukan hanya sekali menyemberang sungai, kau tahu?" yang di dapat Jeonghan hanya sebuah anggukan yang lebih malas. Ya.. ya.. ya.. terserah.

"Baiklah." Jeonghan membeberkan senyum sahaja yang hanya keluar untuk kepentingan kerajaan. "Karena kau sudah jauh-jauh untuk 'mampir' di pukul 2 pagi ke kerajaanku, bagaimana kau menemaniku berjalan-jalan?"

Minho jelas terkejut. Sempat langkahnya mundur karena rasa tidak percaya yang besar. "Kau.. baik-baik saja? Sesuatu memukul kepalamu? Kau baru saja mengajakku berjalan-jalan. Aku tahu. Kau pasti keracunan."

Bola mata Jeonghan berputar. "Tidak, bodoh." Ujarnya lembut. Jeonghan menarik tangan Minho dan mulai menuntunnya untuk keluar perpustakaan, keluar istana. Minho yang digandeng hanya hening. Langkahnya terangkat ringan bersama langkah Jeonghan yang sepertinya tengah bahagia.

"Kau bahagia..?" Minho bertanya bimbang.

" _Hm_ ," Jeonghan mengangguk. "Aku baru saja memecahkan kode tersulit dari pada kode Morse."

"Dan kau bahagia?!" Minho tidak percaya. Bagaimana bisa seseorang bahagia karena berhasil memecahkan kode 'yang-lebih-sulit-dari' Morse?!

"Sangat." Ujar Jeonghan mantap.

Melihat Jeonghan bahagia adalah kenyamanan untuk Minho sendiri. Angin malam yang makin menusuk membuat Minho mengeratkan tangan mereka. _Ah_ , hangat..

Kaki mereka baru berhenti ketika pavilion telah ditapaki. Jeonghan lagi-lagi ingin 'pamer' pada orang lain bahwa dirinya menemukan sesuatu yang bagus dan dapat mengerti bagaimana cara kerja benda tersebut. Belum berkata apa-apa, Minho sudah terlanjur takjub dengan keindahan benda hitam mengkilat ini. Sama seperti reka kemarin siang, Jeonghan memberitahukan nama benda tersebut dan bla-bla-bla-nya dengan semangat.

"Kode ini lebih sulit dari kode Morse?" Minho terkejut. Jeonghan mengangguk, _yah, baginya_..

Jeonghan duduk. Menempatkan jemarinya di tuts tertentu. Pangeran itu tidak mulai karena matanya berbicara untuk Minho duduk di sampingnya. Minho menuruti, duduk di samping Jeonghan yang langsung memainkan sebuah lantunan di detik yang sama. Jeonghan menikmati gerakan jemarinya, melodi yang keluar, dan suasana malam hening berbalut kedinginan manis. Keberadaan Minho cukup menghangatkan suasana dalam beberapa alasan.

Di sisi lain, Minho tidak melepaskan kedua indera penglihatannya dari sosok Jeonghan. Seorang lelaki yang berbeda beberapa inci darinya. Berbalut piyama kesayangan dan stola hitam memeluk pundak. Ada aroma yang bisa mengundang lebah menari di sekitarnya. Dan ada sebalut senyum yang membuat seorang Minho terpana, menghentikan gerakannya sejenak karena satu getaran. Tuhan, getaran itu nyata.

Jeonghan menemukan salah berkali-kali. Kata menyerah hanya kosakata munafik baginya hingga Jeonghan terus mengulang gerakan tangannya hingga dirinya merasa puas menemukan susunan tangga nada yang pas. Gelak tawa Jeonghan tidak musnah walau biasanya pangeran satu ini lebih suka menggerutu dengan dahi berkerut ketika sesuatu tak sesuai dengan keinginannya. Tuhan, lekukan bibir itu indah.

Alunan piano Jeonghan berhenti ketika Jeonghan merasakan sisi kiri pundaknya memberat. Kepala Minho mendarat disana. Bersembunyi di balik terjunan rambut Jeonghan. Tuhan, aroma ini membuatnya candu.

"Minho? Kau mulai mengantuk?"

Minho menggeleng. Satu gerakan tangan menjalar memegang pinggang Jeonghan dari belakang dan satu lagi menelusuri sisi wajah Jeonghan dengan lembut secara bersamaan. Satu tarikan lembut untuk sedikit merundukkan kepala Jeonghan ke sisi Minho mengakibatkan ujung bibir mereka bersapa. Minho meraup semua kesempatan yang di milikinya. Sebuah lantunan halus nan murni tercipta dari sepasang bibir yang terbentur hangat. Tuhan, dia tidak ingin melepaskannya untuk siapa pun.

Di menit permulaan Jeonghan memilih diam. Mungkin dirinya bermimpi. Mungkin dirinya berkhayal? Tapi kehangatan yang terhantar nyata. Kehangatan yang terhantar dari tiap sisip kontur sel kulit Minho yang membuat tubuhnya memanas terus, terus, dan terus. Jeonghan mulai memberi balasan ketika seluruh logikanya di tendang jauh-jauh dari pikiran.

Keduanya hanya ingin lepas dari kenyataan.

Kenyataan keras.

Kenyataan bahwa Jeonghan akan segera menikah.

Kenyataan bahwa mereka saling menutupi satu getaran sama.

Kenyataan bahwa mereka terlarang.

Kenyataan bahwa mereka sejenis.

Kenyataan bahwa mereka adalah calon raja.

Kenyataan terakhir yang membawa mereka untuk memimpin dua kerajaan dengan –mungkin— ratusan juta rakyat dimana seluruh nasib berada di genggaman tangan mereka.

Mereka saling melepas. Kenyataan tidak mau melepas mereka hingga mereka sadar itu semua. Selalu ada kata andai untuk segala pemikiran.

Andai kenyataan tidak sekeras ini, mereka masih bisa bertahan. Andai Jeonghan tidak menikah, mereka masih bisa menikmati waktu. Andai mereka saling terbuka, mereka tak akan pernah mencari arti getaran itu berlarut-larut. Andai mereka tidak terlarang, mereka akan bebas untuk merasakan perasaan itu. Andai mereka ' _berbeda_ ', mereka tidak perlu bersembunyi atau takut. Andai mereka bukan calon raja, mereka bisa meninggalkan segalanya jika mereka tidak di inginkan oleh siapa pun.

Bibir Jeonghan bergetar diam-diam. Dingin. Kehangatan itu hilang perlahan. _Ah_ , tidak..

Jeonghan menutup bibir Minho dengan tapak tangannya. Tak ada dari mereka yang berani berbicara atau lebih tepatnya; tidak boleh ada yang berbicara. Logika mulai bangkit dan mulai meninggi untuk menghancurkan tiap harapan yang ingin mereka bagi. Semua salah. Jeonghan salah. Minho salah. Waktu salah. Ciuman itu salah. Tuhan, apakah Engkau juga salah?

Wajah Jeonghan berpaling dan segera Jeonghan bangkit dari duduknya. Jeonghan memperbaiki posisi stolanya dan menjauh dari posisi.

" _Good night_ , _prince_ Choi." Dan Jeonghan menyingkir perlahan dari batas penglihatan Minho.

Keduanya hancur perlahan.

Tuhan..

..ini adalah ciuman selamat malam yang sangat menyakitkan..

Sangat..

..sakit.

" _Good night_ , Jeonghan. _I love you_."


End file.
